unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim a.k.a. The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are a race of hyrids of angels and humans. They are conceived when their fathers are possessed by an angel and then seduce the mother. The Host of Heaven sees them as an abomination. To God, he sees them as warriors to protect the human race from the forces of the darkness. 'Powers: As children, they develop psychic abilities. As teenagers, their physical attributes become advanced. They're immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. '''Mysticism: Nephilim have a divine sense of awareness, intuition and guidance through the Angels. They possesses enhanced intelligence and eidetic memory. They have the gift of tongues, they can understand any language spontaneously. They can understand writing in other languages as well. They can even acheive powerful melee combat, swordsmanship and marksmanship without the need of special or long-term education. Telepathy: '''Nephilim can read minds, hear thoughts and sense emotions of other living beings. They can even enter the dreams and minds of humans. And they can comminicate and interact with creatures and animals. '''Precognition: Nephilim have the ability to experience prophetic visions of upcoming events in their dreams. They also sense premonitions, which are usually painful visions of people who are endanger. Pyrokinesis: Nephilim have the ability to spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. In the basic application of their powers is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding objects with fireballs in varying intensity and size. They soon learn to create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. With enough concentration, they can create weapons made out of flames such as, swords, daggers, and whips etc. Thay can also can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding to its heat, or make it brittle by taking away the objects heat. They soon develop the ability to become a 'human torch', the ability to generate or project fire from their hands or have it surround their body in a protective cocoon. Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds, it can even be used to kill demons by placing their hands upon their forehead. Longevity: 'Nephilim can live longer than most humans, but they're not immortal. It usually occurs when the cells of the user of the ability die and regenerate at an equal rate, thus halting the aging process and keeping the nephilim in a state of biological stasis, in which their bodies do not suffer the crippling effects of age, disease or death. Although, it may originate from the body's naturally-or-unnaturally slowed aging, in which case the nephilim ''could be killed. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Nephilim can exert greater physical force from the muscles beyond than any normal human enabling them to press lift approximately 50 tons. Nephilim's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a semi truck with ease. '''Superhuman Speed: Nephilim are capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Nephilim can run fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot. They're reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. The speed of theur reflexes allows them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. Superhuman Agility: '''Nephilim's agility, dexterity, equilibrium, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. '''Superhuman Endurance: The Nephilim's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Nephilim's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. Their enhanced metabolism makes them immune to drugs, cancer, diseases and alcohol. Flight via Wings: Nephilim can grow and react wings and they soon develop flight. Weakness: Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more Nephilim use their pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim:' Aaron Corbett Nathan Philips Jake Gray Sebastian James Jason Philips Category:Supernatural Category:Divine